


Insolitement vôtre - 14 : Un kebab pour le Sith !

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, F/M, Humor, Marathon Faradien, One Shot, Univers alternatif, c'est bon les kebabs, même Vador les aime
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darth Vader se fait une amie terrienne, et ils partagent un kebab. Un petit moment de convivialité (et de crack aussi). /Marathon Faradien - Day 5/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insolitement vôtre - 14 : Un kebab pour le Sith !

**Author's Note:**

> Mon stress pré-bac français m'a aussi fait écrire cette... chose. Bon, je vais vous laisser découvrir cette ineptie, starring Darth Vader (encore, oui) et un OC (une fois de temps en temps c'est pas méchant, non ?).

Après que Darth Vader se soit échoué sur Terre, on lui avait très vite fabriqué une chambre pressurisée sur-mesure pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Hélas, elle ne disposait pas tout à fait des mêmes équipements que celles qu'il possédait dans sa galaxie d'origine : les bras mécaniques qui faisaient les gestes médicaux n'étaient pas disponibles dans cette version. En attendant une mise à jour, une infirmière, Lizzie, était là pour les remplacer. Son rôle était plutôt simple : enlever le casque, faire la « vidange », et nourrir le Seigneur Sith.

Seigneur Sith qui était plutôt mécontent de se faire materner de la sorte. Du moins au début de cette drôle de cohabitation. Plus les semaines passaient, et mieux les deux s'entendaient. Jusqu'à un jour particulier...

Vader était plutôt las de la nourriture en pâte infecte avec laquelle il était habituellement nourri. Il ne lui était pas interdit de goûter des choses solides beaucoup plus savoureuses, et ça, Lizzie le savait. Un jour, donc, elle ramena avec elle un repas pour deux, histoire de changer les idées de son nouvel ami.

\- Et un kebab pour le Sith ! fanfaronna-t-elle en arrivant.

\- Un quoi ? s'étonna Vader de sa voix grave.

\- Un kebab. Une sorte de sandwich, si vous préférez. Je me suis dit que ça vous changerait de votre pâte au goût abject.

Elle posa le sac sur une table, dans un coin de la chambre pressurisée, et s'approcha du Seigneur Sith, qui s'était déjà assis au centre de la petite pièce.

\- J'ai aussi ramené les boissons, indiqua Lizzie.

La jeune femme retira doucement le casque, puis le masque de Vader, et le regarda cligner des yeux face au changement de luminosité. Puis elle lui tendit son kebab ainsi que le soda qui l'accompagnait.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il de sa voix usée.

\- Y a pas de quoi.

Et les deux nouveaux amis dégustèrent leur kebab en silence, Vader savourant comme s'il n'avait jamais mangé quoi que ce soit de solide de sa vie, et Lizzie respectant son silence.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est un peu moins stupide que le texte précédent, mais il fallait que j'écrive un truc comme ça parce que Vader me faisait trop pitié à manger de la pâte au goût infâme. Et puis c'est bon les kebabs :p
> 
> ... En fait c'est presque gentil ce que j'ai fait à Vader. o.o
> 
> Bref. J'ai encore quelques textes prêts qui attendent sagement dans mon stock, donc vous allez avoir de mes nouvelles tous les vendredis pendant un petit moment ^-^' N'hésitez pas à laisser une review en attendant la semaine prochaine ;) Et si vous le souhaitez, me suivre sur les réseaux sociaux : Facebook (Isa Sidious), Instagram (isaralia_faradien ; marvel_fanwarrior ; lady_sidious), Tumblr (ladysidious-faradien).


End file.
